Finding Love In Art
by ColdHeartedBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Jade likes Tori now and maybe just maybe she will find out if Tori likes her back while they have art together.
1. Chapter 1: Art Class

(Well I have also wanted to do a jade/tori rp. So here is one I have started so tell me what you guys think. I own nothing it's all victorious and spencer who is controlled by nick. So please tell me what you all think. =). I will be updating my other story probably later tonight or tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has said they liked it! I love you all!)

Today was just like any other day at Hollywood Arts. Jade West now sat at lunch with the people she always did. She never really called them her friends. Well except Cat because Cat was Jade's best friend. Jade and Beck had been broken up for about 2 months now. Jade was surprisingly over him. She had come to realize she was gay. Not just for anyone though. She had the hots for Tori Vega. Though she would never admit it to just anyone. Anyway jade sat with everyone and was listening in and they talked.

"Hey Tori you want to come over and hang out after school?" Andre had asked her looking at Tori.

"I would love to but I have to go home and take care of Trina she's sick." Tori said with a small sigh.

Andre nodded his head and sighed a bit. "Well dang girl cant your rents watch her?" He asked looking at her as tori shook her head. "No mom and dad are gone on a trip for a few days. Our grandma watches her while I'm in school then when I get home she goes to bingo night." Tori explained looking at him. Jade smirked a bit and grinned fixing to say something then stopped herself. She just wasn't in the mood to humiliate Vega.

Tori soon realized Jade was being quiet and she looked over at her.

"Jade is everything ok?" Tori asked tilting her head at her as jade nodded her head. "I'm just fine and dandy Vega why must you ask?" She said looking at her. She was talking in her tori voice and tori frowned throwing her hands up. "I DO not talk like that." She said glaring at jade.

Jade smirked and grinned nodding her head as the bell rang for class. She had this class with Vega. Jade walked in and sat down as a new teacher walked in. Several other students came in and soon the whole class was in wondering where there old teacher was.

"Hello boys and girls my name is Spencer Shay and I will be your new arts teacher. You old teacher was arrested and thrown in jail. I think that explains enough so let's get to it. The first thing we will do is put ourselves in our assigned seats! Why? Because I can't learn all your names so this way I can go in order!" He said looking at them. Everyone stood up and got in order. Jade sighed now sitting next to Vega. She was the last student in the class. He went through the list and everyone was there. Then he told them to draw something that inspired them. Jade thought for a little while and then she began drawing. She had some ear phones in and was listening to some music. She was currently listening to the song Lighters. She was very into her work when she felt someone poke her. She looked up seeing tori and sighed.

"What do you want Vega?" She asked looking at her.

"Im sorry jade but my art pencil broke and I need another one." Tori said looking at her. Jade sighed and nodded giving her one without being sarcastic to her. Tori smiled seeing this and giggled in her head. She could tell that when they were alone jade seemed like she did like her a little bit. Maybe jade did think of her as a friend after all. Tori turned back around and sighed when she messed up on the guitar she was drawing. She was getting mad and the teacher noticed. He walked over showing her how to shape it and she smiled nodding. Behind tori jade wondered what was going on then saw smirking a bit. Soon spencer looked back and saw her drawing.

"Wow! Everyone take a look at this?!" He said picking up jade's notebook holding it up to where everyone could see. Jade had managed to fill her paper up with various things that looked grouped together. Jade was now really embarrassed and she sighed as soon as the bell rang she stood up to leave. Spencer stopped them and spoke. "Alright guys great class! Now look on the board and find your partners! You will be doing a project with someone in this classroom. This will give you a chance to see how others think and do with their minds and their creativity. Also you may make some new friends. So let's see how you all do and there is no switching. Your project will be due next Friday." He said and jade frowned wondering what loser she was stuck with.

She walked up and frowned when she saw her name and then the name beside it.

"No fucking way." Was all she could think as tori walked up behind her?

"So when do you want to meet up and talk about our project partner?"

(So shall I continue with this or not?)


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Night Well Almost

(Here you all go chapter two! I hope you all like this chapter and please look at some of my other stories! I really want opinions and reviews lol. Thanks for the reviews they make me happy.) =)

(Jade P.O.V.)

I stare at Tori as she speaks and I sigh. I can't believe my luck. She stares at me and waits on me to say something so I just sigh.

"Why is it that out of everyone I get stuck with you?" I ask and she starts to pout looking sad and adorable which is really annoying.

"Jade why do you hate me so much?" She asks me and I roll my eyes at her mocking her.

"I do not talk like that?!" She says and I grin seeing her face turning red because she is getting mad.

"Whatever and come by my house tonight and we'll go over ideas for the project." I say looking at her and I start walking away.

"Jade I can't remember I have to watch Trina." She says and I sigh nodding my head. "Fine I will come to yours but you owe me Vega." I say and smirk knowing exactly what I'm going to do while she looks scared. I walk away and go to my car getting in leaving.

3 Hours later when she gets to Tori's house.

I arrived at Tori's house and I hear screaming. I literally run inside to see Tori on top of Trina and I raise an eyebrow as they both stare at me. "What the hell is going on?" I say and Tori frowns looking down. "Trina won't take her medicine at all." I nod and go over taking the bottle.

"Trina take this or ill shove my foot so far up your ass you'll walk with a limp." Trina opens her mouth to give a smart ass reply and I shove the spoon down her throat and she swallows. Tori smiles seeing I got her to take it and then I look at her. "Ok so let's get this over with. " I say and she sighs and nods.

We go over to her couch and after 30 minutes of trying to think of something we could do our project on tori speaks. "Jade are you gay?" She asks me and I turn looking at her. "What the hell kind of question is that Vega?!" I say shocked by what she said.

"Sorry I was talking to Cat and she told me you liked girls well not just any girls but one girl. Can I know who it is?" I think on it and I sigh shaking my head no. She frowns and bites her lip. "Well what if I guess?" I sigh and shrug giving in and she thinks on it. "Is it Amanda?" She asks looking at me and I laugh shaking my head. "No now before we go down a long line of people you should know you know her better than anyone else." I say watching her and she thinks on it and makes a face. "EWWW it better not be Trina!?" The look on my face tells her no and she nods thinking on it. "Is it me?" She asks me and I think about lying and then nod my head. "Yeah it is." She sits there then she smiles at me. "I like you to Jade." She says and I'm frankly confused by everything that just happened. She comes over to me and leans into me like she wants to kiss me and I stand up. "Nope not today sorry love." She frowns and looks confused as I sit back down.

"Look Tori I like you I really do but I want to get to know you a little bit better. I don't want to just rush this ok?" I say and she nods her head. "I understand Jade I didn't mean to rush you I'm sorry." She says and I smile at her.

"Just give me some time ok? I want to treat you right." I say looking at her and tori grins at me. "Ok." She says and I nod my head. "So this means were together?" I ask her and she nods her head smirking at me. "Yeah we are." She says and she hugs me. I hug her back and smile actually really happy now. We then again actually managed to pick an art piece. We decided we would do a yin and yang drawing then actually make it. We both loved the idea and I was now content. I had a great girlfriend now and I was actually happy. Soon it was time for me to leave and I sighed wishing I didn't have to go. Tori looked just as sad and I smiled hugging her. "Hey I'll walk you to class tomorrow ok?" I said and she pouted then grinned. "Or you could pick me up for school?" She said and smiled at me holding me close. I laughed and nodded then kissed her head. "Night beautiful." I said as I left her house.

I got into my car and drove home. Once I got home I went upstairs to my bed and updated my slap page. "Well looks like art class may be just my favorite class after all. Thanks to a special someone." I smirk and look at tori's just to see what hers say and I grin seeing it. "Well my life couldn't get any better well yeah it could if only you were here holding me." I smirk and consider commenting then decide not to as I fall asleep under my covers.

(Well there you guys go hope you guys liked it! More to come soon!)


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Everyone

Jade P.O.V

The next morning I woke up, showered and got dressed. I smile knowing I'm to go get tori because now were together. Nothing has ever felt this good and right. Anyway I got in my vehicle and drove to tori's. I sit out in the vehicle and wait on her. I decide to check my slap page while I'm waiting and I see people have commented on mine. I ignore and go to tori's and grin seeing her new status. "Waiting on my sweetie hope they don't keep me waiting long." I laugh and decide not to comment. I want it to be a surprise that we are together. I want to see everyone's facial expressions. Well I really don't know if Tori does want anyone to know were together? Anyway I wait and then get out going to the door. I knock and a woman answers.

"Ah you must be Jade! Tori's girlfriend!" I nod my head and am about to ask where tori is and she replies.  
"Tori is in the shower you can wait in the living room." I nod my head and go in and sit down. About 20 minutes later tori comes down dressed and fixed up. "Im so sorry jade I overslept." I smile at her and shake my head.

"Don't worry about it." I say looking at her and she smiles. "You look beautiful." I say looking at her and she blushes. "Thanks." She says and grins at me. I nod and go over opening the door and we leave for school. Weirdly I even open her car door for her. Anyway we get to school and she looks at me. "Maybe we should wait to tell everyone." I nod my head and she gets out while I stay in the vehicle. 5 minutes before class starts I go in and see our group sitting together. I go and sit by beck and I can tell tori don't like that. I make sure no one's looking and I wink at her and she blushes.

Andre sees it and smirks. "Aw who made tori blush?" He asks her and tori just grins at him. "No one just thinking about a certain special person in my life." Knowing I still have to be a gank to her I smirk and reply. "God bless that poor boys soul." I say and tori looks offended but I know she knows I didn't mean it.

Anyway the bell rings and we all go to Sichowitz's class. Once in there the class actually rushes by and then it's time for Music class with Andre. Anyway while were in there Andre asked to speak to me.

"Jade can I ask something?" He says to me and I sigh then nod my head.

"Go for it." I say and I look at him annoyed.

"Are you and Tori together or something?" He asks and my mind wonders how the hell he knows before I let out a grossed out sound and shake my head.

"Hell no she isn't my type I'm not desperate Andre." I say looking at him. I really don't mean that and I see him smirk but say sure whatever jade. The bell rings and it's time for lunch. When I see tori I can't help but smile and then I notice Andre is watching us. So I act even gankier than usual.

Tori seems to notice it to and she is looking at me like this is killing her. So I finally look at her and say in front of everyone. "Ok look guys there is something me and tori need to tell you all so please don't get mad and start bitching at us ok?" Everyone nods and tori speaks up. "jade and I are dating." She says and she gets up getting beside me. "I was going to say that." I say and tori grins at me. "I beat you to it." I roll my eyes but smile when we see none of them take it bad.

"Cool." Beck says looking at us.

"Nicee." Robby and rex both say.

"Knew it." Andre says and Cat lets out a huge "YAY!" I smirk and shake my head and then we hear the bell for third block. I turn and look at tori. "Ready?" I say and she takes my hand into hers. "Yup." She says and we head into Art.

(Hope you guys liked it and I will update soon. Please read my other stories and thanks for the reviews! I hope to get more and I hope you all enjoyed this. Please tell me any ideas or thoughts you have.)


	4. Chapter 4: Will She Be Ok?

(Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had a lot going on in my life.. So here is the next chapter and please forgive me for not updating. I will try and update more.)

Jade P.O.V.

Well now everyone knows about me and Tori being together. Weird thing is I don't think she cares and honestly no one else matters to me. We walked into art together and I smiled seeing people stare at us. To me it was just really funny. Anyway we sat down and the teacher began his lesson. Soon we were allowed to work on our projects with our partners. I smiled as tori turned around and started talking to me.

"So do you want to hang out tonight?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"I was actually going to pick you up for a date." I said and she grinned hearing this.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked me and I couldn't help but grin.

"You will see." I said and tori let out a little whimper in complaint. I smirked at her and grinned leaning in kissing her nose.

"Chill Tori you will love it." I hear a throat clear and I look up and mumble sorry though I'm really not. Our teacher just nods his head and I see him smiling. I grin back and then look back at tori really wanting this class to just end so me and tori will be closer to our date. Soon the bell rings and me and tori have done nothing but talk about everything but our project.

Anyway after school me and tori walk out to my car and get in. I'm about to ask her what she wants to do then her phone rings. She seems upset and I ask what's wrong with her. "I have to go home and care of Trina." She says looking down and I nod my head. I wish her doofus parents would stick around more often.

Anyway I drove her to her house and I in her driveway. I can't help but somehow think this moment is perfect and without thinking I lean into her. She leans into me and our lips collide gently. We kiss for a few minutes and I pull away from it and she's grinning widely. We go inside thankfully Trina is asleep and I sit down going through tori's TV to find something to watch.

I find a show I like and start watching it and then tori comes down looking for me. She laughs seeing me watching a thousand ways to die and she comes over getting in my lap. Soon were in a really heated make out session and I'm dying to take things farther. I know I really like tori but since I don't love her yet I want to wait so I pull from it. Tori seems to be feeling the same because she just hugs me and we cuddle watching a few movies. I smile in content and then notice tori seems to have fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I smile and look down at her kissing her head gently. Wow what a softy I have turned into. I smile at how happy she makes me and then I just yawn looking around. I put a cover around me and tori and I pull her down against me falling asleep with her. I slept great holding the girl I love in my arms.

The next morning I woke up to tori watching me. I smiled seeing her and kissed her nose. She was already dressed and she looked amazing as always. She giggled and then kissed me back on my lips telling me to get up already. I smirk and say no and pretend to fall back asleep and then she kisses me deeply saying please. So I get up and then realize I need a shower.

Tori tells me to go shower and she will get me some clothes. I nod my head and I go and shower. I suddenly get a horrible feeling as I get out and get dressed then I hear a scream. I rush out and go downstairs and then I see her. My tori unconscious and her head bleeding. I have never been so scared in my life as I go and hold her. Getting back into my right mind I manage to dial 911 and soon help arrives. Tori is taken from me and suddenly I feel empty.

I follow crying really hard then I see a police man with a boy our age maybe older. He appears to be being arrested and I start worrying more. Anyway I get in my vehicle and I follow tori begging god to let her please be ok. Soon I arrive at the hospital and I walk inside.

(Soooo what do you all think? Should I continue or not? Do you guys think the boy had something to do with it or was tori just a clutz? I shall let you all decide! Reviews appreciated!)


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened To Tori?

(Ok so I'm sorry the last chapter seemed rushed and had horrible problems like grammatical errors and not as much talking. I was rushed but I promise from now on I'm going to watch that. I would like to get someone to read the chapters before I post them and tell me what I need to do to fix them? So if you're interested please tell me. This way it doesn't look so horrible and rushed. Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and this story is far from over. Oh and this chapter is going to sum up what happens with Tori and the next will begin at the hospital. We will find out what happens with James and the gang. So please enjoy! )

Tori P.O.V

I had just woken up seeing Jade asleep and I smiled knowing that last night had been one of the best nights of my life. Yeah, we hadn't gotten to go out but we had had a nice time. I loved being with Jade and I was happy we were now dating. Anyway I went to check on Trina. She was still asleep and soon I came back down cuddling back into jade when I noticed she was waking up.

"Morning, Jade!" I say smiling at her and she smiles back a little bit at me.

"Morning, Vega." She says and yawns looking around. I watch her and roll my eyes smiling.

"You know someday you will have to call me Tori since we are dating." I say and she just grins shaking her head at me.

"Yeah, sure and since when do you pick what I call you? Maybe I like calling you Vega?" She challenges and I roll my eyes.

"Fine be that way." I say and I notice her raising a eyebrow at me. I just smile at her and lean down kissing her. She kisses me back and I pull from it wrinkling my nose at her.

"You need a shower." I say and she just rolls her eyes smiling.

"Want to join me?" She asks standing up and I laugh shaking my head.

"No I have to make breakfast and take care of Trina." I say though I kind of want to. She nods her head and goes to shower. I smile watching her go and then I go to check on Trina and get her ready. Trina is up and somewhat is ready so I decide to leave her be.

I walk back downstairs and I hear a knock at the door. I go over and see its James. I open the door and I smile seeing him.

"Hey James what's up?" I ask and he smiles back at me.

"Not much mind if I come in?" He asks and I nod letting him in. James has been one of my closest friends since I was 4. He's like my brother.

"So what's up James you look kind of worried?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing really just laying low for now." He says and I frown.

"James what happened?" I ask and he looks at me and then down.

"You remember that gang we used to hate well I kind of joined them and now they want me because I turned them into the police. So now my family and I have to move." He says seeming scarred about the whole thing. I nod and my eyes tear up I don't want James to leave. He is one of my best friends.

"Hey don't worry I will still stay in contact with you somehow ok?" He says and I nod my head forcing a smile.

"I know you will Jamie." I say and he smiles a little bit. He hugs me and for a minute everything seems ok. Suddenly some black car pulls up into my driveway. He pulls away and goes outside and I hear screaming. I start to go toward the door and then suddenly I feel a hard blow to the head. I go down and turn seeing a boy standing over me and then everything is dark.

/

(I hope this clears up a few things in the next chapter I will clear up some more things. Hope this one was better than the last and you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you have any ideas at all. What do you guys think the gangs name should be? Thanks!)


End file.
